Just a Normal Girl
by Abbeon
Summary: Elena Meyen was an ordinary girl. But after receiving the letter and finding out about her nearly forgotten wizard heritage, she's going to Hogwarts. Although, little does she know, it wont all be fun and games. There's a Dark Wizard on the loose. With her friend's help, will she discover the lost secrets of her past and her strange connection with the Grey Lady?
1. When the letter came

Chapter One: The letter and the truth.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. I'm **not **making any money off this, and it's for my enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others. Now, just go ahead and read the stupid story already! _

**Also, this is NOT a HarryxOC story!**_  
><em>

.Beep…then another beep. Elena's alarm was going off. It was a weekend. Elena didn't like her alarm going off on a weekend. Beep. Elena groaned as she stretched her arms out. Beep. She reached her arm down the side of the bed and moved her arm around trying to find the phone that was causing so much disruption to her sleep. Beep. Finally, she succeeded in finding the stupid device. Click. The beeping was over, and Elena could finally go back to sleep. She rolled over and curled into a fetal position. Finally, she drifted once again into the blissful world of sleep.

When she awoke several hours later, she felt refreshed. It was good to know that it was Saturday, and she had two days to relax and do whatever she wanted. Something else that made her feel even happier was the fact that it would be the summer holidays in a couple of days' time! She would have two whole months to enjoy herself. She stretched her body out and slowly got out of bed. She could hear her baby sister, Emma running about and screaming upstairs. Then she heard her mum shouting at her. She laughed. Typical. She walked out the door of her bedroom and looked upstairs. Her bedroom was downstairs. After a couple of moments of listening to her sisters screaming and laughing again she made her way up to the bathroom to brush her hair out. She ran the brush through her short, blonde hair, trying to straighten it out as much as possible. It was quite curled at the side so this always prooved difficult to do so. There were a couple of freckles dashed across her cheeks, but they only really came out whenever it was very sunny. After washing her face, brushing out her hair and just tidying up her appearance in general, she made the way to the breakfast table as she was starting to get quite hungry. The smell of bacon wafted through the air, only making her even hungrier.

She pulled a chair out and sat down. Her mum turned around and began to speak to her.

"Sleep well?" she asked Elena as she began to dish out breakfast.

"As well as I could with that storm last night. I kept waking up because of the wind." She replied.

"Try sleeping right next to the window."

"I think I'll pass."

After breakfast was finished,(and it really was delicious) Elena was about to make her way back down to her room to listen to some music, but suddenly CLACK! There was mail. Elena never got mail, so she assumed that is wasn't for her. Forgetting about it, she made her way back down to her room, but before she got to the halfway step her mum called to her, "Elena, get that please!"

Sighing, she made her way to the mail. One was addressed to….Elena Meyen. _Well that's a change!_

She thought to herself. She gave the letter addressed to "Eimear Meyen" to her mum and then she rushed down to her to her room to see what this new letter was all about. Mail barely ever came to her, and when it did she always got quite excited. Upon closer inspection, she noticed something quite odd about the letter…It was sealed with red wax…..And there was a very strange symbol on it. The symbol was roughly in the shape of a shield and it was divided into four (five if you counted the part with the "H" in the middle) sections. The upper left section had a lion standing on is hind legs, the upper right had a snake, erect and looking like it was about to strike. The lower left had a badger and on the right was a raven or eagle of some form. Just below the crest was some foreign text that read "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". All of this was very puzzling. She had no idea what any of it was about, but it seemed like the card was from the 1800's. After a couple of moments of consideration, she decided to upon the letter up. She slid her finger underneath the wax, and lifted the flap up. She lifted the letter out, hoping to get some answers. But what she saw puzzled her even more.

"_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Elena Meyen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"_

Frowning, she reached into the letter and produced another list. This was all getting very strange.

The second letter read:

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

Trying to comprehend everything, she sat on her bed. She didn't understand this…What was going on? "I have to show my mum…." She muttered out loud. "She'll be able to help me out…"

She sat there for another couple of minutes, trying to figure it out herself…. One thing stuck in her mind: "Hogwarts School of **Witchcraft** and **Wizardry."**

She decided to leave it until dinner to ask her mum about it. She was still trying to figure this all out herself. Whenever her mum was stirring around the bolognaise sauce, Elena just abruptly said, "Mum, what's Hogwarts?" Just as abruptly as Elena had said it, her mum stopped stirring and turned around very slowly to meet Elena in the eye. She said it very slowly, "What did you just say?"

Her skin had went very pale (which was saying a lot considering that she had a very white skin complexion)

"I said 'Hog. Warts.'" She repeated in quite a dumb tone.

"Where have you heard that word before?" her mother asked, appearing to be getting quite nervous.

"Well…Remember when there was mail earlier on? Well , I got this letter that said that I was excepted at some Wizardry school or something….Oh yeah, It was 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"I never thought that this day would come…And MY Child…My eldest daughter…."

"Your 'Eldest Daughter'?" Elena laughed slightly. Her mum never referred to her as "The Eldest Daughter." It was always just "Elena's the daughter and Emma's the baby daughter." It was strange hearing her mum speaking in this tone. Her mum dished out the spaghetti.

"Mum…What's going on?" Elena asked. She wanted to know.

"I'll explain everything to you after dinner." Just then, Emma ran in to kitchen screaming, "No! Is mine! Bah!" Elena looked down at her. She was such an adorable little 2-year-old.

After the dinner was finished, and everything had been washed and put away, Eimear sat Elena down on her bed. She was about to explain everything.

"Ok Elena…You're probably going to find some of this hard to understand. And I don't expect to believe all of it straight away…But just try to understand that this is all true. Every single bit of it."

She started off. She knew that what she was about to tell Elena would seem impossible. But she also knew how important that it was…

"Well, I'm just going to start off bluntly, maybe that will make is easier…Elena…You're a witch."

Elena stared for several seconds. Did she just hear what she thought she had heard?

"…What?" she whispered back.

"You're a witch, Elena. You're magic."

"H….How am I…Are….Are you a witch?"

"No." Eimear shook her head. "I'm just a normal person…Or as Wizards say, I'm a 'Muggle'."

"So…My dad…Was he a wizard?"

"No, he was also a muggle."

"Then….How am I-" she was cut off by Eimear,

"Your great great grandparents were wizards. But…They only had one son, he was a squib. Squibs are people who have magical parents but have no magical powers themselves."

She paused for a second and then continued, "Your great grandfather married a young witch, in hope that he could please his parents by giving them wizard grandchildren…It didn't work out, and he had two muggle children, one of them being Arnold, my father. He loved them very much, mind you but he was still rather disappointed about it. From then on, he told his children about their heritage, and told them to tell their children. Arnold married Annabelle, yet another muggle. They had me." She stopped again and looked at Elena. Elena had figured it out.

"So you married a muggle, my dad… You had me… And now, I'm… a witch…"

They sat there in silence for several moments, until Emma broke the silence by screaming her random mumbles of gibberish. Elena looked at her. "So mum….What about Emma? Will she be a witch or a muggle? I mean…I know that she has a different father than me…But what will happen? "

"Well Elena…I'm really not sure…Only time will tell that. So! We need to get you sorted out Elena! I should probably tell you about Hogwarts first…"

Elena was quite excited, to learn about all of this.

" Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches-" she patted Elena on the shoulder-"Such as yourself. You will study magic there for seven years, starting this September. You will learn the ins and outs of magic. How to do spells, make potions, ride a broom and so on." Elena's mouth was hanging open at this stage. The thought about making potions and riding brooms….It was so much to take in. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she had the letter, and that her mother sounded so…serious and excited, she may not of even believed her at all. "What types of potions will I be making?" she asked.

"Oh my… You'll be making hundreds of different brews. Some that will make you fall asleep, some that will paralyze you and even some that will make people attracted to you. There are many different types."

"Will there be different subjects?"

"Oh yes! You'll be in first year, so some of the subjects that you'll be studying will be Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Defence against The Dark Arts. But I won't spoil all of them for you. "

"So how many first years will there be?"

"I'd say roughly about 140. Oh and also, about that…"

"What is it?"

"Well, when you get there you will be sorted into a house."

"What's a house?"

"Ah well, there are four different houses at Hogwarts. The each contain people with different qualities and traits."

"How do they know what traits you have? Oh wait lemme guess…magic."

"Yes, well actually it's a magic…Never mind. You can find out for yourself."

They both laughed.

"How many houses are there?"

"There are four houses and they all have different mascots. Gryffindor's mascot is the Lion, Slytherin's is the Snake, Ravenclaw's is the Crow and finally, Hufflepuff's is the Badger."

"Ah, so _that _explains those animals on the Hogwarts letter."

"Oh, Elena! The letter! Bring it up here so I can take a look at it."

"Alright mum!" Elena was quite eager to take another look at the letter as well.

The Hogwarts acceptance letter was still in her bedroom, so she ran straight done to her room to get it. Elena was very excited about everything now. She was looking forward to getting all of the stuff the letter mentioned. Especially the wand and her school books. The letter was lying flattened out on the bed. Just as she had left it. On the subject of beds, Elena realised something…She could be asleep and dreaming right now. Her heart sank at the thought. She didn't know whether to pinch herself or just keep going. But something inside her just told her…she wasn't dreaming. It was just too real…And she could feel-and this might sound terribly corny- but she could almost feel that she was different. There was magic blood running through her veins. She was a witch. Then the thought crossed her mind. Should she tell her best friend Sophia about it? Surely she wouldn't believe her… Elena wouldn't believe it if somebody came up to her and told her that they were magical. Then she realised that she had dawdled in her room for too long. She snatched the letter and scurried upstairs.

"Here you go mum!" Elena handed the letter over to her mother and then clutched her side as she had a stitch from running up and down the stairs so quickly. Eimear took the letter off her and began to read it, smiling while doing so. But then she sighed. "The letter that I was always hoping for…"

Elena felt really bad. Her mother had been waiting for this letter forever when she was a child…And now, she, Elena had received it, even though she had never heard of Hogwarts in her life. "I'm really sorry mum…" she started, "Sorry that it was me and not you…"

"Nonsense, pet." She began to smile again, "I'm so proud of you, and I want you to enjoy yourself. Don't you worry about me."

"Mum…Will I ever be able to come home during the holidays?"

"Yes pet, if you wish too. You can come home for Christmas and Easter. Then in the summer, you'll have to come home. Besides, you can sent me an owl during school days if you need to contact me."

"An owl?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you still have a lot to learn about this! I'll tell you everything now."

Eimear and Elena spent the next two hours talking about the wizarding world. Elena learnt about the wizard currency, blood purity, a bit more about the houses and about everything imaginable in the wizarding world. But there was one topic that Eimear didn't cover…Voldemort and his death-eaters. She didn't want to worry Elena with any of the darker and more serious topics. Besides…Voldemort was gone…He would never be coming back…Never.

Elena was too excited to go to sleep that night. She kept thinking about Hogwarts and all the magic and what house she would be sorted into. After about an hour, she finally fell asleep…


	2. The Headmaster and Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. I'm **not **making any money off this, and it's for my enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others. Now, just go ahead and read the stupid story already. _

Chapter 2: The Headmaster and Diagon Alley.

Elena, as excited as she was, still had a couple of days left until the summer holidays. The week seemed to go through quite slowly, but the teachers weren't making anybody do any work because it was near the end of the year, so it was slightly more enjoyable. Once during the week, Elena came very close to telling Sophia about her being a witch, but in the end, she decided against it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the week ended, and Elena was finally free. After spending a couple hours in town with a couple of her friends, she made her way back home. When she got to the door, her mother was there with a smile on her face. "There's somebody here to see you." She told Elena.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, come on inside and find out, why don't you?"

Elena wanted to see who the visitor was, because she very rarely got visitors and on the rare occasion that she did, it was usually just some health visitor or something. She walked into the living room, and sitting on one of the chairs, was an old man. He had very long grey-white hair, and the longest beard that she had ever seen. In fact, he looked like Santa Clause. "Hello Elena." He said warmly to her, "How are you?"

"I'm…um very…good sir…" she mumbled. Elena didn't want to be rude, but she didn't know this man. The old man smiled at her, "That's good to hear."

"I don't mean to be rude but…Who are you?" Elena asked in the most polite tone that she could manage. The old man chuckled. "I am Professor Dumbledore; I will be your headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh!" she walked over and held her hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Dumbledore took her hand and shook it. "I was just taking to your mother. She was telling about you. I take it that you know about Hogwarts and magic by now?"

"Yes, Sir. I have to say, I WAS quite shocked about the whole thing though. But now, I'm just really looking forward to everything." Dumbledore chuckled again. He seemed to have a sense of humour.

"Well, I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic about everything. I have to say, not everybody is."

Dumbledore stood up and stretched. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked Elena.

Elena's eyes widened. "Go? Go where?" she asked, confused.

"To Diagon Alley of course! Your mother asked me to take you to get all of your school things. You do want to, don't you?"

"Yes but," the thing that had been worrying Elena came to her mind, "I don't have any wizard currency…I just have pounds and pence's…and even at that I don't have enough" a frown made its way across her face.

"Don't worry, love," Eimear started, "I have been saving money for you ever since you were a baby so you could go to college. In my opinion, this is far more important that college."

"Yes Elena, I can get it changed for you at Gringotts Bank." Added Dumbledore.

"Really? That's great!" Elena's spirits were lifted once again.

"Ok, you're going to need to hold onto my arm while we do this, ok?"

"Do what?"

"Just trust me…"

Elena held onto Dumbledore's arm tightly. Suddenly, everything went black. Elena couldn't breathe, and she felt as if every one of her limbs were being pushed into her body very forcefully. Then, as suddenly as it happened, Elena was standing in the middle of the biggest crowd of people she had ever seen in her life! But…It was amazing.

She looked all around her, wishing to herself that she could look everywhere at once. There were loads of shops, but they looked like nothing she had ever seen before. There was a shop that sold brooms, a shop that sold animals, and a shop that sold…Well the shops sold everything imaginable! Or even, unimaginable. Elena, never in any of her wildest and craziest dreams, would EVER imagine anything like this. It was…the most beautiful thing Elena had ever seen. "I remember coming here as a boy getting all of my school stuff…" Dumbledore said, reminiscing. Dumbledore was very old…Elena couldn't imagine him as a child. Then Elena realised that Diagon Alley must have been very old as well. Just as she thought this, she saw the Wand shop, Ollivanders. The peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. So that proved her theory.

"Now Elena, I'm going to go and get your money changed. You may come with me if you wish, or you can stay here...You seem quite amazed by everything." He smiled at her. She lifted her gaze away from the wand shop and looked at him. She smiled as well. "Yeah…I'll stay here."

"Well…" Dumbledore reached into his pocket, "You can take a look at this list of things that you'll need. You can decide what you wish to get first." Elena nodded.

"Alright Professor. Thanks." She took the letter from him.

"I'll only be a couple of minutes." And with that, Dumbledore made his way towards Gringotts Bank.

Elena sighed and looked down at her list. There was so much to get. After a brief moment of consideration, she decided that she would get her textbooks first. She knew that she'd need to wait for Dumbledore to get back until she actually purchased anything, but there was no harm in browsing though, was there?

As she entered the shop, there was quick "ding" as a bell went off for a second, and then stopped. Elena mentally laughed at how…normal it was for a bell to go off as you entered a shop. The quietness of the room was quite a change in contrast, as outside had been so noisy and hectic. Sure, there were other people in the shop buying books, but… Suddenly, Elena's thoughts were taken off how quite the room was to how fascinating it was. There were shelves upon shelves of textbooks. She couldn't decide which one she wanted to check out first, but her gaze was drawn to "Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them." Shortly after she had read about the "Doxy" the bell on the door rang again, and three people came in. Elena guessed that they were part of a family, because they were all talking to each other, and when you looked at them, they actually looked quite a bit like each other. The oldest was a boy, and he had quite long hair He looked like he could have been seventeen or eighteen. The other boy had even longer hair, and it went down to about his shoulders (maybe slightly more). He was around fifteen or sixteen. Besides the oldest boy was a girl, and her hair actually went down to her knees. She couldn't have been any older than Elena, so she must have also been going to Hogwarts for the first time. Elena was in two minds about introducing herself to them. It would have been good to have a friend before she went to Hogwarts, but at the same time, she didn't know what they were actually like. Maybe they were really nice, but what if they weren't? Then she'd just make a fool out of herself. Before she could think about it anymore, she saw Professor Dumbledore coming out of the bank. So she went out to meet him. She'd changed her mind about what she wanted to get first. She wanted her wand.

"I've got everything changed for you." Dumbledore told Elena.

"Thanks." She said, "I'd like to get my wand first…"

"As you wish. Here, take this money and keep in somewhere safe so you don't lose it." He handed her over the money. Elena ran to the Ollivanders shop that she had seen earlier on. Whenever she entered it felt…lonely. There was nobody else in the shop, except for an old man at the counter. Loads of boxes were stacked all the way up to the ceiling, and there was one very small chair in the corner. And plenty of dust. "Here for your first wand?" the man startled Elena. After her Mini-heart attack calmed down, she nervously replied, "Yes Sir, I am."

"Come up to my counter." The old man requested. Elena apprehensively made her way up to the counter…She didn't like the vibes that this place gave off…It just seemed extremely…off.

"Hmmm…" the man went to the shelves behind his counter and took out a box.

"Birch and Dragon heart-string,7 inches,Quite flexible." He passed the box over to Elena, "Just give it a brief little wave." He told her. Elena took the wand out. It didn't feel…right in her hands, but she followed the man's orders and waved it around. Then she regretted it. A blue sphere erupted from the wand, knocked several books out of their shelves. Elena gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to-"

"Definitely not right! Her, give it back to me, I'll find you another wand."

"Um, Sir…Can't I pick the wand?" Elena asked, obliviously.

"Ha! You, _pick the wand? _Unquestionable. The wand picks _you."_

This guy actually freaked Elena out a little bit. She didn't know why, but he did. He gave Elena another wand to try out. "Oak, Doxy wing core, 10 ½ inches. Quite firm." Elena tried it out, but unfortunately, it had the same effect. She tried four more wands, until finally, "Ah, here try this one. Rowan, 9 ¾ inches, core of a Harpy Feather. Let's just hope…" Elena, who was getting quite tired of trying out all of these, loathingly gripped the wand tightly in her hand. It was different… She liked the feel of it. A very strange sensation took over her; she felt a tingling in her fingers that then spread throughout her whole body. Then, it stopped. She knew that this was the right one. The old man must of sensed it too, because he looked at her and said, "It looks like we've found your wand. Now remember, this wand is very important. If it is lost or broken, it will be very hard to find a replacement that works as well as it." Elena nodded at the man in understandment. She paid, and left the shop as quickly as she could. She really didn't like it in there.

The next thing that she decided she wanted to get was an pet , or a "magical familiar", so she made her way to "Magical Menagerie" a shop that sold magical animals. She was wondering what she would find when she entered the shop, and Merlin it was noisy! She couldn't even hear herself think through all of the ribbits, screeches a screams. There were so many animals that she never even knew existed, like the transforming rabbit and poisonous orange snails, for instance. But she didn't let herself get distracted by all of these wonders, though. The animal that she had come for was a cat. And there WERE cats. In fact, on section of the room was filled with nothing BUT cats. But they weren't all your usual cats…You had the normal domestic house cat and all the purebred ones… then you had completely different cats altogether. Some of them even CHANGED COLOUR! Obviously, this was quite usual in the wizarding world, but for Elena, these were something. The cats were all so adorable, and Elena couldn't decide which one she was going to choose to be her partner. Just then, she saw the most beautiful cat she had seen in her entire life. It had the body and shape of a Siamese cat, but it was glowing. Quite literally. It went from green, to blue, to pink and to just about every other colour in the spectrum. Elena had made her mind up. She was getting this one. Nothing could stop her. She was about to take it and pay, she couldn't wait to show it to her mum! But, just as she was about to grab the cage, she spotted the cage next to it. Inside the it, was a little kitten. It seemed perfectly normal actually, along with its fur. No colour changing or anything like that. But something just made Elena drawn to it. She looked closer at it. It saddened Elena quite a bit, but she really wasn't sure why… It just seemed that the kitten was…depressed somehow. Its fur was actually quite beautiful. White with black markings, typical cat. And there was a little mark underneath its chin that reminded Elena of a goatee. It let out a little meow. Elena felt like she was going to burst into tears…she couldn't figure out what was causing her to feel this way…for some reason she was just starting to feel miserable. There was just a very odd connection between her an it. Poor little soul locked in here, with nobody for company. It couldn't have been more than a couple of months old. Ok, that was it. Screw colour changing kitties, she was buying this little cat. She grabbed its cage and brought it to the counter. "How much is this?" she asked the bald man who was at the counter. He actually looked quite buff, and also unfriendly.

"Oh, I wouldn't waste my time with that, you know." The man at the counter said. Elena's mouth opened in shock, "What! Why on earth not!"

"Well, it's a waste of space really. I mean, it's not even magical. Some guy tricked us into believing that it was and sold it to us. We didn't even bother putting a price on it, because he was due to be put down this evening." Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was almost on the verge of tears, poor thing. It wasn't as if it was the cats fault that it had ended up in the middle of all of this. "So…Can't I buy it then?" her heart sank extremely deep, so deep that she though it reached her stomach. The man laughed, "Ha! Buy it?" Elena felt tears begin to appear in her eyes. She was getting really upset about this…So upset over a cat. She really didn't know what had just come over her, why she felt this way about a _cat. _Then the shopkeeper spoke again. "You can take the useless little thing for free. Go on, just take it and go." A flood of relieve flowed through Elena. It was going to be okay, she could take the cat, and for free as well. "Thank-thank you si-sir! Thank you so much." She stuttered.

"Hmph. Just leave. Don't see why you so badly wanted it. You really are very strange." Elena didn't need to be told twice. She was leaving this dreadful man, and she hoped that she wouldn't see him again in a million years' time. She strode back to Dumbledore and told him about the vile man that she had just encountered. Dumbledore told her not to pay any attention to people like that, and that they were just horrible people who only ever thought about themselves. After Elena had some ice-cream, she decided that it was time to get her robes fitted. She strolled into Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. There was a lady in there who she assumed was Madam Malkin. "Here for Hogwarts uniform, dear?" she asked in a very polite and kind tone.

"Yes, Miss." Replied Elena.

"Well, just come on in here then."

Madam Malkin measured her quite quickly. After it was all finished, Elena paid for them and left.

Dumbledore was looking after the new cat, so she knew that she could trust him with it. She glanced down at her list. There was still a lot to get. Well, today was going to be a long day!

_**6 hours later…**_

Elena was lying stretched out on her bed, with all of her books on the bedside locker, her robes hanging up, and pretty much everything else that she had bought either lying on the ground or on the top bunk of her bunk bed. She had decided to give the name "Gizmo" to her cat. Gizmo was lying curled up on top of her stomach, getting its back stroked. Elena still wasn't sure what gender Gizmo was, but hopefully she'd find out soon. Everything that she had been reading from her textbook was still flying through her head. Spells, some ingredients of potions, and all of that kind of stuff. She was extremely tired, and was going to drift off at any moment, so she gave Gizmo one last stroke and muttered, "Goodnight, Gizmo…"

The world was silent, and still. Elena had no idea what she was getting herself into. After all, the wizarding world wouldn't all be just fun and games. Even though nobody knew it yet, there was a terrible danger out there at that very minute…A danger that would threaten the wizarding world- no, the _entire _world for the next seven years. And its name…Was Voldemort. **Lord **Voldemort.


	3. Finally arriving at Platform 9 34   !

**Finally arriving at Platform 9 ¾ and getting on the damn train!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling!

After waiting and dreaming for two whole months about the wonders that awaited her, the first of September had finally come. Elena woke up with a start. It was 7am sharp, and Elena had never gotten dressed, packed or eaten breakfast as fast in her entire life of schooling. God, she just wanted to get to Hogwarts already, she was going to explode with anticipation if she didn't get unto the damn train soon! But to her dismay, it was only 9am, which meant that she had two full hours until the train left! But the car journey WOULD take about an hour and a ½ , so that was actually quite convenient. Her mum helped her load her suitcase and trolley into the back of the boot, and she quickly sat her bottom down into the back seat. The journey was going to be quite long, so it was lucky that that car had seat heaters, so it would be a very comfy ride.

Elena released Gizmo out of his cage and sat him down unto her lap. Elena had formed quite a close bond with Gizmo over the past two months, and it felt like she had owned him for FAR more than that, it was just like she had had him for life. She had him brought to the vet over the summer, where she found out that he was male, and the vets had also given her tons of free cat food. She was quite happy about that. It meant that she could worry less about food, and more about her own school supplies, as she still had quite a bit of money left from that day she had went to Diagon Alley. According to Professor Dumbledore, there would be a food trolley on the train, so she would of liked to purchase something off that. But she knew that she wouldn't find Milky Way's or Bounty's on the trolley…There would probably be loads of different wizard sweets and food purchasable instead, which would definitely be fun to try. Then Elena realised that she had been lost in thought for almost ten minutes. She decided to strike up a conversation with her mum, since she wouldn't be seeing her for a while. "Mum, will you miss me?" she asked Eimear. She knew what the answer was going to be, anyway, but she just had to ask. She was definitely going to miss Eimear, but naturally, she hadn't really been thinking about it that much. All she had been thinking about for about two months straight was Hogwarts, but she WOULD definitely miss her mum. And her little sister Emma, of course all though she was at a baby sitters house at the minute. Finally, her mum spoke, "Of course I will, dear. But don't think me too much, you know. I don't want your fun to be spoiled worrying about me."

"But I am going to think about you, mum. It's going to be kinda hard not to. I'm always so used to you being around."

"Well, of course you can think about me, but just don't get too caught up thinking about me, that's all. I want you to have fun. After all, your education IS more important."

"Yeah, I suppose." Both of them smiled, even though Elena couldn't actually see Eimear smile back because she was driving. At that very moment gizmo let out a little meow.

The car arrived Kings Cross Station after what actually seemed like far more than an hour and a half, and after Elena looked up at the clock she realised why; it was actually 10:45. Elena realised that they must have been stuck in traffic at some stage during the journey, so it was lucky that she had gotten up as early as she had. Her mum helped her unload everything from the boot and then reload it on to the trolley. Elena's heart was hammering out of her chest; she was so excited…and nervous. By God, she just wanted to get unto the train already! "Now here, Elena, this is your ticket." Eimear handed it to her and told her to keep it very safe. She hugged her and they said their goodbyes. Elena watched as Eimear's car got further and further away until it was gone. She sighed…she suddenly felt very lonely. She still had Gizmo, though, which gave her some comfort. It was now ten minutes to eleven, so she decided that it was time for a move on, otherwise she would be late for the train. She DEFINITLY didn't want that to happen. She glanced down at her ticket, to check what platform that the train would be leaving from. In small print it said "Platform 9 ¾." Wait…9 ¾ ? That couldn't be right…Oh, of course! It was obviously going to be different than the muggle platforms. Elena stared into the direction of platform 9 and 10, then looked into the middle of it…nothing except for a wall. Oh God! Where was it? Panic began to fill Elena up, if it wasn't in between 9 and 10 then where? Had they perhaps went to the wrong station by mistake? Oh no! What if they had somehow ended up at the wrong station! Elena was going to miss her train, and she wouldn't get to Hogwarts and-and… "No…Calm down Elena." She whispered to herself, she WASN'T going to miss the train. She would not. Elena was going to ask somebody if they knew, but then she realised that they would just think that she was crazy or weird. After she'd calmed down, she decided that she'd look for somebody else with a trolley. They would probably know. But she'd need to be quick in finding somebody…it was five minutes until 11 o' clock! Elena was a person who panicked quite easily, but she WOULDN'T let panic take over her. She HAD to find somebody, and now.

After about two minutes, when she had given up all hope, she saw two girls with trolleys waking besides each other. Yes! Relieve flooded through her, she had found who she was looking for. Elena rushed over towards them, eager to find out how to get unto the platform before the train left. She spoke politely to them. "Excuse me? But, could you two show me how to get unto the platform? It's kinda my first year here and I'm not sure how." Both of the girls smiled at her. They looked like they were about the same age as her, so Elena thought that they were probably first years too, or at least second years. "Yeah, sure," the one on the left with plaited long hair and blue glasses said, "You just stand back," she stood back with her trolley, "and run straight into the barrier between platform nine and 10!" she suddenly broke off into a run, and before Elena could grasp what had happened, she had disappeared beyond the platform. Then the other girl spoke, "Yeah, exactly that! Don't be afraid, you won't crash or anything!" she too took off, and disappeared. Elena was amazed, this was quite an odd way to get onto a platform, and she was also quite afraid. What if she did crash- "I'll cross that bridge if I come to it I guess…" she took a deep breath. She only had about two or three minutes left, so now was definitely no time for any doubts. She reversed herself and the trolley backwards. She looked back one more time…she was leaving it all behind. It was pretty much like starting a new life. There would be new friends, new teachers. And of course new enemies as well. That was one aspect of life that she would never be able to avoid. But, of course there was far more good than evil in the world. Hopefully that would also mean that she would have more friends than enemies. Bracing herself, Elena sprinted straight towards the wall, the fastest speed that she could achieve. It was a very sensation when she was running into the wall; it was like her instincts were telling her not to run into the wall. But now was no time to listen to her instincts. There was absolutely no time to lose, and whether her instincts liked it or not, she was running into that damn wall. As she went through the wall, she got an impression of weird numbness, but it only lasted for about a second before it went back to normal again.

Elena had made it through. In front of her, was the famous Hogwarts Express. Elena was surprised at how beautiful it was, and how much it stood out compared to many of the other trains that were on the other platforms. It was painted bright metallic red, and painted in gold letters above the front of it was "Hogwarts Express." Above the text, there was the Hogwarts crest, which she had seen on the acceptance letter that she had gotten two months beforehand. She would of loved to stay there and take all of it in, but she didn't want to miss the train, so she boarded it as quickly as possible. She gave her ticket to the conductor, and also asked how long it would be before the train would be leaving. According to him, there was only a minute left before it left, so Elena, for one felt very lucky. She hoped that she'd see those two girls again at some stage, because she really needed to thank them. She found an empty compartment and relaxed for the very first time that day. After leaving her case in the compartment above her and letting Gizmo sit on her lap, she started to dose off.

About minutes later, she was awakened from her little snooze by a girl coming into the compartment. She had strawberry-blonde to gingerish hair and it was put up into a ponytail. She asked Elena quite politely, "Do you mind if I sit here please? I don't want to be alone."

Elena yawned and said sleepily, "Yeah. Go ahead." The ginger sat down, she held her hand out to Elena, "Tania. Tania Wallace." Elena took her hand and shook it, "Elena. Elena Meyen." Elena rubbed her eyes and yawned some more. Because of all the adrenaline and excitement, she hadn't realised how tired she was. "Tired?" asked Tania. "Yeah…Just a little." It was quite awkward for a couple of moments. Tania, in attempt to break the awkwardness, started a different conversation. "Excited for Hogwarts?"

"You bet." Elena replied, "I was quite confused and shocked when I first got the letter, but after I got everything explained to me, it wasn't too bad. Then I was just excited." She smiled.

"Shocked?" Tania asked, not quite sure what she meant. Elena then realised that not everybody was like her. Some people knew that they were wizards BEFORE they even got the letter. In fact, for most people, it was actually just as normal for them as being a 'muggle' was for Elena. "Oh, yeah," Elena started, "I'm muggle-born." Tania seemed to frown ever so slightly at this, and Elena wasn't really sure why. "What's wrong?" she asked Tania, also frowning a little bit. Tania seemed to be considering what she was going to say very carefully. "There's nothing wrong with that…right? Besides, my great-grandparents or something were wizards. " said Elena. Tania shook her head slowly, "No…Of course not… Well, you do have wizard ancestry, so I guess that isn't _too _bad. " She didn't really seem quite sure. "Well, enough about that. What house do you want to be sorted into?" Tania asked Elena.

"I honestly don't care all that much. Whichever one is right for me I guess. Oh, also, how _do_ you get sorted?"

"You don't know!" Tania said very loudly, she sounded quite shocked, "Well, it's the sorting hat!"

"The what?" Elena said blankly.

"The sorting hat! It's a magical hat that you wear on your head, and it tells you what house is best for you. It can read your mind."

This actually made Elena feel quite worried, could it read all of her thoughts? Did that mean that it would know everything about her?

"Will it know everything about me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a hat, after all." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess…" but Elena still wasn't very comfortable about anybody knowing her secrets. Even if it was just a hat. "What about you, Tania? What house do you want to be sorted into?" Tania smiled, as if she had been waiting for Elena to ask that question. "I don't mind either, as long as it isn't Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Elena didn't know about any of the houses traits or anything, but Hufflepuff didn't sound like a bad house.

"Don't you know anything about wizards? The Hufflepuff's are all a bunch of poofs." Tania explained, but upon Elena's reaction she added, "Not that there's anything wrong with people_ in_ Hufflepuff. I just don't want to be in it, that's all."

"Well, just say you have a choice, what house _do_ you want to be in?"

"Well," Tania started, "If I could choose, it would be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Tania was quite relived that Elena didn't know about any of the rumours about Slytherin, otherwise she might of turned against her, "My mother was in Ravenclaw, and my father was in Slytherin." She said proudly.

"So you're pureblood, then?" Tania nodded proudly.

Elena and Tania spent about an hour talking about Hogwarts, their lives and everything else in between. Soon enough, the confectionary trolley came by, and the middle-ages woman running said, "Anything from the trolley, dears?" Elena and Tania both shot up. They both wanted to get something. Elena, unsure of what to get, let Tania go first. "Two Pumpkin Pasties, please. And five chocolate frogs." Tania took her food and paid. "And you, dear?" the lady asked Elena.

"Yes…ummm…" Elena took a quick gander at all of the sweets on the trolley. She wasn't really sure what they all were, but in the end she settled for Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, two pumpkin pasties, and three chocolate frogs.

"Are these nice?" she asked Tania, holding up the beans.

"Oh, yes, they're my favourite sweets. Although, fair warning, they don't mean every flavour as in, just regular flavours like strawberry, orange and vanilla," Elena popped one into her mouth, and it turned out to be apple tart, "There are also really weird flavours, like Potato, Onion and vomit-" she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "My dad will tell you about that one!" Elena laughed. Just then, Elena got a brussel sprout flavoured one. She choked on it, now it was Tania's turn to laugh, "That's Karma for you!"

"Oh, ha ha ha." Elena returned. Tania had gone on to eating her chocolate flavoured frogs. Unfortunately, before she had the chance to eat it, it had leapt up into the compartment where the luggage was, leaving Tania with one-less chocolate frog. "Damn!" Elena actually felt quite sorry for Tania, so she offered her one of her chocolate frogs in replacement. "No, no. It's ok…at least I still have my card."

"Card?"

"Oh, yeah. In every chocolate frog packet, they're collectables. Now, let's see…Oh, just Dumbledore again, damn. You can have him if you want!" she tossed the Dumbledore card over to Elena.

"Cool!" Elena checked out the card. It was just as realistic as Dumbledore had been when she had went shopping in Diagon Alley with him, it looked just like him. And it moved! Well, it was magic after all. "It looks just like him in real life." Elena said out loud.

Tania gasped, "You've met him!"

"Yeah." It was Elena's time to be proud now, "He took me shopping in Diagon Alley two months ago, because my mum didn't have access to it." Elena regretted bringing that up after about a second, because whenever she mentioned her blood heritage, Tania seemed to get quite uncomfortable. Tania actually changed the subject altogether, "Why don't you open your chocolate frog, see what cards you've got?"

"Um…alright then." Elena opened up her chocolate frog, careful not to let it leap away like Tania's had. To stop it from jumping, she placed both of her hands over it. She ate it. It tasted very nice, and it was probably one of the nicest chocolates she had ever eaten. "Aren't you gonna check your card?" asked Tania.

"Yeah, ok." Elena checked out her card, it was Merlin. "It's Merlin!" she announced.

"Yeah, I have him too." Tania said.

"I'll open my other ones now." And Elena proceeded to open her other chocolate frogs.

It was a couple of hours later, and Tania and Elena had snoozed off. Elena stretched out a little bit as she began to awaken. It had gotten quite dark outside. Tania was still fast asleep, but as Elena knew that the train would be there soon, she tapped her to wake her up. "Tania!" she whispered, "TANIA!".

Her eyes shot open, "I'm here, I'm here!" she rubbed her eyes and then stretched her arms.

"We need to get changed into our robes." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Elena.

They both got changed into their robes as quickly as they could. About five minutes later, the train stopped.

"Well, I guess that we're here!" Said Tania excitedly.

"Yeah!" chirped Elena, equally excited.

"We need to leave our luggage and pets on the train. They will be taken into the castle separately later on."

Elena looked sadly at Gizmo and gave him a little stroke, "I'll see you later, Gizmo."

Both of the girls rushed off the train, along with the mass of other students, into the Hogsmeade station. Neither of them could wait to get to Hogwarts, and begin their adventures as two young witches!


	4. The Sorting Hat and the Great feast

**The Sorting Hat and the Great feast.**

Her body was shaking, and her heart was pounding. Elena had never been more excited in her entire life. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She wasn't the only one, though. All of the other first years all had the same faces of anticipation. The calls of, "Firs' Years over 'ere!" echoed through the air, so Elena and Tania both made their way to the point where the voice was coming from, and standing there, was a massive, bearded man. He really was HUGE! He had long, scruffy, brown hair and a similar beard. " Aright' firs' years. We're goin' to be gettin' to Hogwarts by boat, it's tradition fir firs' years to do so, so just grab a partner an' get on the boats." The bearded man said. Tania an Elena both grabbed a boat and sat beside each other. Elena was nervous, because she hated water. Anything that involved swimming, boats or anything similar to that, she'd rather stay away from. But of course, she had no choice this time. As they began to row the boats, Elena was very careful to keep away from the edge. Her nervousness was soon taken away by the beautiful sight that was in front of her. She, along with all of the other first years mouths hung open, at the beautiful castle that was in front of them. Because it was dark, all of the lights were on and lighting up the castle. It was amazing, Elena knew that the castle would be amazing, but she never thought that it would be as beautiful as this. She was very relived whenever they had finally stopped rowing and had gotten off the boats. A light feeling of sea sickness drifted over Elena, but it soon disappeared. The bearded man led them all towards the castles great doors.

There was an old lady there, she told them all to come in. Everybody went inside with her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I am Professor McGonagall. Here, you will learn every spell, and bewitchment that you will ever need. In a couple of moments, we will walk through these doors and enter the great hall. There, there will be a massive banquet, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses." She paused for a moment. All of the first years had excited looks on their faces, they were obviously looking forward to being sorted. "The sorting ceremony is extremely important, because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in the class dormitory. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here, your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule-breaking with lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. It is a great honour to earn the house cup. I hope that you will all be a credit to your house if it earns it. Now, please wait here and smarten yourselves up, I will come back in a couple of minutes whenever we are ready for you." And with that, she left the first years alone and went into the great hall. All of the first years started talking among each other, mostly about which house they would be sorted into. Elena and Tania began speaking among each other, "I can't wait to be sorted!" Elena exclaimed.

"Neither can I." returned Tania.

"What if we don't get sorted into the same house?"

"Oh well, it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, we'd still have classes and all that."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Suddenly, all of the first years screamed out loud! Streams of ghosts began gliding through the walls. They were silver and transparent, they appeared to be arguing among each other. Elena couldn't make out what they were saying though, as loads of the other first years were talking and mumbling about the sudden shock.

"Move along, now." Said a sharp voice, Professor McGonagall had returned, "The ceremony is about to begin. Now, form a line and follow me."

Elena followed Professor McGonagall, along with the flock of about 100 other first years into the great hall.

She had the feeling of butterflies flying around inside her stomach, but she wasn't complaining. It simply added to the excitement that she was feeling. There were hundreds of staring faces, and it made Elena feel slightly uneasy, as she wasn't too fond of crowds. The Great Hall was Magnificent, there were candles floating in the air over four extremely long tables. Those tables were laid with beautiful glittering plates and goblets. At the very top of the hall was another very long table, which was occupied by teachers. McGonagall led all of the first years up here. Elena and Tania both looked up at the ceiling, which looked like a velvety, starry sky. "It's an enchantment that makes the ceiling look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: a History."_ A female first year behind Elena piped up. Elena, having read _Hogwarts: a History _was quite shocked to have skipped that part, although she did only skim through it. Elena stared as Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool and a hat in front of them. She knew that it most of been the sorting hat. The entire hall was staring at the hat, including Elena. Silence. Then, the hat twitched and a mouth seemed to appear on it! The hat opened its mouth, and it began to sing:

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge me on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where the brave dwell at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm the thinking cap!'

The entire Hall burst into an applause as the Hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables, and then it fell still. Elena and Tania smiled at each other. They had both thought that the hats song had been very entertaining. Elena now had no idea what house she would be in, she seemed to share at least some traits with all of the houses. Professor McGonagall stepped forwards, and held out a very large and long piece of parchment. "Whenever I call your name, please step forwards to try on the hat." It wasn't until then that Elena realised how long this process would take, there had to be over 100 students on that list. It would take at least half an hour. The first name to be called was 'Hannah Abbot', or Abbot Hannah according to the scroll. They were obviously going by the surname first, or at least that's what Elena thought. 'Hannah' didn't seem like a very good surname, and as far as she knew, 'Abbot' was a boy's name. A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line and got to the stool. Everybody watched carefully as the hat went over her head, and fell over her eyes. It sat there on her head for a moment- …..

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, just a fraction of a second later, the table on the right erupted into cheers and applause, Hannah walked happily over to the Hufflepuff table, a fat ghost was waving merrily at her. Elena assumed that it was the Fat Friar, as she had read about the House Ghosts in Hogwarts: a History.

"Addison, Rosalina!" A girl with very long plaited hair walked over and sat on the stool. Elena immediately recognised her as the girl she had seen in Diagon Alley along with her brothers two months ago…back when she had only found out…

The hat was popped unto her head, and unlike the previous girl, it didn't cover her face. The hat seemed to consider for a little while, but it wasn't long before the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

and the second table to the left all clapped, and shook her hand as she joined them. She seemed relieved that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and then Elena realised that both of her brothers were there, so that most of been the reason why.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat for the second time, Susan scuttled off and sat beside the first Hufflepuff girl, Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

He walked over to the Ravenclaw table as several other Ravenclaws stood up, once again to congratulate their new member.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' also went to Ravenclaw, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers and applause.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became the first Slytherin.

Many names went by, as first years were sorted into their houses, a majority of them looking very happy about where they were put. Sometimes the hat called out their houses as soon as it was placed on their heads, for others, it took a lot longer. One student, 'Malfoy Draco' was chosen for Slytherin literally just as the hat touched his head. Then Elena realised…oh god, she was next…

The feeling of excitement that had been going around and around in her stomach suddenly turned to sickness and nervousness as Professor McGonagall called out, "Meyen, Elena."

Tania smiled at Elena, "Good luck." She whispered quietly, and Elena nodded in reply, as if to say, 'Thanks'. Elena gulped , trying to ease the lump in her throat, as she slowly glided towards the stool and the hat. Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, and Elena, once again nodded in return. Shaking, she sat down unto the stool, trying not to pay too much attention to the entire hall staring at her. Her legs turn into jelly, as Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head. It covered her eyes, and all that she could now see was the black. Then, the hat spoke to her in quite voice…

"Hmm…You have a strong mind…and also a good heart…Your intelligent alright, and there's also a bit of cunningness in there too…Oh yes, you defiantly have courage in there as well…What's this? Hmm, you share traits with all of the houses…Any of them would be reasonably good for you…But I it is my job to find the perfect house for you…" Elena was shaking…she didn't want to hear any of this, the just wanted the hat to get to the point. She squeezed her hands very tightly into fists as she waited. The hat was talking an awful long time to get to the point, she thought that it was magic, it should have been able to do things quickly. "Well…if that's what you think, then you are going to get nowhere," the hat whispered, "Magic isn't always a quick process, and you will learn that in the years to come." Elena felt excited when the hat mentioned learning, she had always been really keen to learn new things, and she knew that the year ahead of her was going to be fun. "You like learning, do you?" asked the hat, although it was a lot more like a statement then a question. Well…I know where to put you then." Elena drew a deep breath, the hat was _finally _going to reveal where she belonged. "Eager to know, eh? Well, you're going to be put into…" Elena's heart stood still, and so did time and space. The hat shouted to the entire hall, (and it almost busted Elena's eardrums because it was that loud), "RAVENCLAW!" The entire Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered as Elena, heart still hammering, made her way over to the table. Her hand was shaken by many other Ravenclaw students, including one of Rosalina's brothers. Speaking of which, she sat down beside Rosalina. Elena threw a glance over at Tania, who smiled and waved over to her. She slumped down in her seat, finally relaxing.

The next person called was ' O' Reily, Zara' who turned out to be one of the girls that she had met on Platform 9 ¾ who had helped her find her way, and she ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff.

The next person who was called, made the entire Hall go silent, along with Elena, but it was not because she had heard about 'Potter, Harry' as a child, or read about him anywhere. No, no, the reason that the lightning bolt-scarred boy, with the black messy hair and very round glasses stood out in her mind…Was because she had went to primary school with him. Yes, Elena Meyen had went to school with the famous Harry Potter…three years ago. Harry and Elena used to be best friends in school, because Elena was just about the only person who didn't make fun of Harry because he was scrawny, or always had messy hair, or had a strange cut on his forehead. But Harry was forced to move away from that school whenever he was about 8 or 9, by the demand of his Aunt and Uncle. Elena hadn't seen Mr or Mrs Dursley too many times, but she had seen them enough times to know just what horrid people they were. Their son, Dudley Dursley, was enough proof of that. But here, Harry Potter was, in Hogwarts, about to be sorted. Elena was very shocked, as she didn't understand why everybody had went silent, apart from the whispers of, "Is it _the_ Harry Potter?," and, "Is it really him?". Elena watched as Harry walked nervously up to the hat. It took a long time, possibly the longest time yet, for Harry to be sorted. But after almost a minute and a half, the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire Gryffindor table broke out into the loudest applause that anybody had gotten yet. Elena was confused, but also happy for Harry, finally, he seemed to be respected and appreciated. Although Elena would definitely need to ask somebody later on what it was all about.

There were five people left to be sorted, the other girl from Platform 9 3/4, 'Sierra, Eva' also became a Hufflepuff. Elena watched as her friend happily greeted her at the Hufflepuff table.

'Turpin, Lisa' became a Ravenclaw, and she sat down besides Elena, and she gave her a small smile.

Now there were three people left. The next name that Professor McGonagall called out was, 'Wallace, Tania' . Elena winked over at Tania, which she took as also meaning, 'Good luck'. Her strawberry-blonde hair glistened as she walked over to the hat. Tania had turned a greenish colour, and Elena immediately knew how she felt. The hat was place on her head. There, it remained for exactly three seconds.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The same reaction from the Slytherin table, claps and applause. Elena could see a wave of relive washing over Tania's face. Their eyes met, they both smiled, and Tania sat down. The last two people, 'Weasley, Ron' and 'Zabini, Blaise' both ended up in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.

That was the last of the sorting; Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at all off the students. He had his arms opened wide as if nothing made him happier than seeing everybody at Hogwarts.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our great banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!"

Everybody clapped and cheered, but Elena laughed. That was quite like the Dumbledore that she knew, having a good sense of humour. When she looked back at the table, she was extremely shocked to see that the table was full of food! Every single type of food imaginable was there right in front of her; pork chops, sausages, roast beef, chicken, lamb, bacon, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes and every other kind of potato, every vegetable, pretty much just every food. She grabbed roast beef, mashed potatoes, chicken, vegetables, Yorkshire pudding and gravy, and she began to eat straight away. As she ate, the girl Lisa Turpin striked up a conversation with her,

"Hi! I'm Lisa." She properly introduced herself.

"I'm Elena." Replied…well, Elena.

"Are you glad to have been sorted into Ravenclaw?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I am. Although I really wouldn't of minded what house I was sorted into."

"The same for me too, actually. Well… as long as it wasn't Slytherin, that is…" she said darkly.

Elena frowned, "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Well…There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin, was there? Well…Except, of course Sirius Black."

"What house was he in?" Elena asked, eager to find out more.

"Well, he was a Gryffindor. Gives a bad name to the house, so it does. Nobody bad every comes out of there."

"And…what did he do wrong?" asked Elena as she stuffed her mouth with some Yorkshire pudding.

Lisa's eyes widened. Somebody who hadn't heard of Sirius Black?

"Sorry, but are you muggle-born by any chance?"

"Well, yeah…kinda."

"Ah, that explains it, sorry about that. Well, Sirius Black was a mass murderer. He went around killing everybody and anybody he could put his hands on. There was one man, Peter Pettigrew who he murdered about eleven years ago. Do you know what they found left of him? Nothing, except for one finger."

"And…Sirius Black, is he dead now?"

Lisa laughed, but it was a humourless laugh, "No, the horrific monster is still alive, but he's where he deserves. He's in Azkaban, the worst wizard prison imaginable. They have even have dementors on guard."

"What are the dementors?"

Lisa shook her head, "You don't need to know about that yet, I mean, you're only new here, I don't want you to learn all the negative things first, it could put you off being a witch."

"Alright… But still, I don't care if wizards and witches in Slytherin tend to end up bad. I know and trust Tania, and I know that she wouldn't do anything bad." But then, it struck Elena, she didn't _really _know Tania… No, it didn't matter. Of course there were good wizards in Slytherin, she had read about the most famous wizard of all time, Merlin, and he had been sorted into the Slytherin house.

Elena had now eaten all of her food, and desert and beginning to feel rather sleepy. Her and Lisa had decided that they would share a dorm, after all, Lisa was the only Ravenclaw that Elena really knew well enough to now be called 'a friend', but she had had a few conversations with a few of the other Ravenclaws who all seemed reasonably nice. Finally, the last of the desert disappeared. Albus Dumbledore stood up once again, and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a couple of more words now that we have all been fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give out. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students should remember that as well. I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr Filch, to remind you that spells should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials shall be held in the second week of term. Anybody interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And, finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side of the school is out of bounds to _anybody _who does not wish to suffer a most painful death."

Elena, knowing Dumbledore's sense of humour, didn't assume that he was being serious, but judging by the response of all of the other students, he obviously was. He then said "And now, bedtime. Of you all trot, now!"

"Ravenclaw first year students, follow me." Commanded an older Ravenclaw student, who Elena assumed was a prefect. Everybody followed him, and he eventually let them all unto the moving staircases. "Just be careful, the stairs change quite a bit."

Many of the portraits and pictures were whispering and talking among each other, which Elena found really cool. The reached a portrait of an Eagle, which asked the prefect a riddle, "What can even the strongest muggle man on earth only hold for a couple of minutes?" asked the Eagle.

"Okay, first years. In order to get into your common room, you'll need to answer a question or a riddle. This one here is easy enough, so I'll let one of you try it. If you know they answer, then please raise your hand." Said the prefect.

Elena had heard this before, the answer was _his breathe_…But she decided not to answer it and to give another student a go. It took a little while, but finally a black haired boy raised his hand and answered, "His breathe." The Eagle opened the door, and the prefect guided the students inside. Elena and Lisa made their way up into the girls dormitory and picked a room. Rosalina also joined them, but they didn't mind, the more the merrier! Much to Elena's delight, their suitcases and pets had arrived. Elena got changed into her Pyjamas, and took Gizmo out of his case and unto her bed. Having not seen Gizmo all day, she missed him and snuggled up beside him. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep…She was so tired from her first day at Hogwarts!

**(A/N) Guys, anybody who has added to favourites, read or reviewed, thanks! I am definitely going to continue writing, even If I don't get too many reviews, because I really enjoy it, but If you do have time, then PLEASE tell me what you think about this! Or, tell me ways that I could improve! But please don't flame it  
><strong>**(-_-) If you don't have ANYTHING good to say, then just keep it to yourself. Also, the reason that I don't have anonymous reviews enabled, is because I would like to reply to my reviewers. Well anyway, I've rambled on enough, just know that you can expect the next chapter soon. Well not TOO soon, as I do have a life outside of writing, but I will try to update this as much as I can and as often as I can. I will try never to leave any more than a month in between updates. But anyway, thanks again and bai! _~ Yoshi119_**


	5. First lessons

**I don't own Harry Potter and all blah blah blah that. It belongs to J.K Rowling. If I did own it, would I be sitting on my laptop writing fanfiction? I don't think so xD Also guys, sorry if the timetables aren't 100% accurate, but I've gone through Harry's timetable and I have tried to make them like what an actual Ravenclaw in Harry's year would look like, but it is quite difficult. I have done my best :(**

I was 6:45 am, and light was beginning to fill the Ravenclaw common room. The first to awaken was Rosalina, who had always been a morning person, and the fact that her bed was right beside the window probably contributed to her early awakening. She lay still in her bed for a while, not wanting to wake up Lisa and Elena. The next to awaken was Lisa, about fifteen minutes later, who awoke to the sight of Rosalina making her bed. Rosalina was already dressed, and the only thing that she had to do was brush her hair, as it was all tangled and matty. It was no surprise, as her hair went down to just above her knees. Lisa stretched her arms and said to Rosalina, "Good morning, Rosalina." She yawned as she said it. "Good morning to you too." Rosalina replied, also adding "And it's Rosa. You don't need to call me by my full name, nobody really does."

"Ok then, good morning, Rosa."

"So…Is she still asleep?" asked Rosa.

"Who, Elena?"

"Well yes, who else do you see in this room asleep?" Rosa laughed.

"There's her cat!"

They both giggled. True enough, Gizmo was lying on Elena's pillow, snuggled up beside her face. They were both in a deep sleep.

"Should we wake her?" Suggested Lisa.

"Nah. She'll probably be angry. I don't want to taint our friendship already!"

"Yeah, I guess. How long do you reckon she'll sleep for?"

"She'll be awake soon…probably."

"I'll keep note of that 'probably'."

Lisa was right to take note of that probably. When 8:00 came, Elena was still fast asleep, while Lisa and Rosa were both fully dressed, washed, and they had their hair brushed. Rosa was the first to say something, "Ok, if we're all going to be on time for our classes, then we need to get her awake now, friendship tainted or not!"

"Agreed!" Lisa replied. Both girls ran over to their beds and grabbed two pillows off them. They looked at each other; they knew what the plan was. Smiling mischievously, they ran over to her and hit her several times with the pillows! After a couple of hits, Elena's eyes opened up, and she groaned rather groggily, "Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up!" The girls stopped hitting her.

"It's about time!" laughed Lisa.

Elena groaned again, "What time is it?"

"It's eight o' clock!" replied Rosa.

"What!" Elena's eyes widened, in horror.

"Yes, that means that you need to get dressed, hair brushed, and get some breakfast shoved into you before lessons start at nine." Said Rosa, once again.

Elena shot up frantically, and began the process of getting her robes on. Gizmo had awakened during the process, and realised the panic that Elena was in. Gizmo hopped off the bed and went over to the bed-side locker. There, he took Elena's tie in his mouth, walked over to her and gave it to her. Elena took it, and stroked Gizmo on the head in thanks. "Hang on…Where did this come from?" she asked, confused.

"We all get a tie with the house symbol on it." Started Lisa.

"Yeah, they sent them here by magic some time during the night, I suppose." Contributed Rosa.

"Cool…Well, I'd better get ready quickly! You too can go down to the hall for breakfast. I'll only be about 10 minutes getting ready."

"You sure?" asked Rosa.

"Yep, sure. Don't worry, this was my own mess. I'll just need to get up early in future, I guess."

Although that was easier said than done. Elena never had been a morning person, never in her entire life. As a result, she was often told to go to bed earlier, but that didn't really help as she still didn't fall asleep for a while.

Elena had made it to the hall be 8:20, and to her relief, loads of people were still just getting their breakfast. She rushed over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed eggs, toast and some beans, along with a goblet of pumpkin juice, which to her surprise tasted very nice. Pumpkin had never really appealed to Elena before she came to Hogwarts, but the pumpkin pasty on the train and the pumpkin juice that she was now drinking showed her how much she had been missing out for the past 11 years. Lisa and Rosa where nowhere to be found, so instead, after she had finished her breakfast, she went over to sit beside Tania. "Hi Tania!"

"Oh, hi Elena."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah! You?"

"Yeah," replied Elena, "A bit too well, actually." She laughed to herself as she remembered that mornings events. "What's so funny?" questioned Tania.

Then Elena explained what had happened.

"Oh!" And Tania laughed. "You're so lazy!"

"Hey!" cried Elena, in mock anger, and shoved her in the arm. "Anyway…how do we know what subjects we have? We haven't got a timetable or anything."

"Oh, you need to go to your head of year, they'll have one for you. See, I got one earlier." Tania took a scroll of paper out of her pocket, and showed it to her.

"Oh look, we both have Defence Against the Dark Arts, first." Tania pointed to the first subject, which was highlighted in blue, indicating that Tania and the rest of the Slytherins would be having that subject with the Ravenclaws.

"Yes! That's great, we can sit next to each other, then."

"Yeah…listen, you'd better go and get your timetable off Professor Flitwick."

"Yeah, you're right."

Elena dashed up to the table at the top of the hall, and joined the very short queue that only consisted of four people. Then three…then two…then one…then it was Elena's turn to get hers.

"Name?" asked the very small Professor who was Professor Flitwick. His voice was quite squeaky.

"Elena Meyen." She answered.

Professor Flitwick raised his wand, and with it, her conjured a piece of parchment out of thin air!

"Wow…" Elena half-gasped half-whispered to herself.

"Now, here you are."

Elena took the time-table from him.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." He said, and then added, "And be sure to get to all your classes on time."

Elena nodded.

She made her way back over to the Ravenclaw table, where Rosa and Lisa were now both sitting. But on her way to the table, Harry Potter's eyes and her eyes met. She waved over to him, and he smiled. She definitely needed to speak with him later on. And that reminded her, she needed to ask somebody about why Harry Potter was so famous. For a brief second she considered asking him, but then she thought that it might be a bit rude, so she settled for asking Lisa and Rosa instead.

"Hey listen, Rosalina, I-

"It's Rosa." Interrupted Rosa.

"Wait, what?"

"I said 'It's Rosa' . You don't need to call me by my full name because-

"Nobody really does!" Interrupted Lisa this time, mocking what Rosa had said that morning.

"Yeah, that." Rosa said, pointing towards Lisa.

"Ok, ok. Anyway, I have to ask you a question."

"Alright, just be quick. Lessons start in 20 minutes." Rosa informed Elena.

"It's not going to take 20 minutes for you to answer me, you know." Pointed out Elena.

"Not necessarily... It could do."

"Why is Harry Potter so famous?" Elena said, as if it was the most usual thing to ask in the world.

Rosa's eyes widened. How could somebody _not_ know about Harry Potter?

"You…you don't know?"

Elena shook her head slowly.

"Oh, do give her a break Rosa. She's muggle-born." Lisa told Rosa.

"OH! Ohhhhh…. Sorry about that. I didn't know. Well, to be honest, I think that explaining this actually _will _take about 20 minutes. I'll tell you at break, ok?"

Elena sighed. "Fine then…"

She wasn't too happy, though. Elena wanted to know what all of the fuss really was about. It looked like she would have to wait.

Elena was expecting DADA to be absolutely AMAZING, as did a lot of other students, but unfortunately, it really didn't live up to its expectations. Almost the entire lesson just revolved around Professor Quirrel, who wore a massive purple turban around his head, stuttering on about different spells and all that stuff. But it wasn't as if you could actually _understand_ what he was saying. Just about the only thing that that Elena got from the lecture was 'D-d-defensive sp-sp-spells are a n-n-necessity f-for pro-pr-protecting your-s-s-s-self." Everything else was just random nonsense. The smell of garlic filled the room, which actually made Elena feel hungry, quite the opposite to the other students who had their noses wrinkled in disgust and looked as if they were about to puke. Elena was used to her mum making Spaghetti Bolognaise, which was almost always loaded with about six cloves of garlic. Luckily enough, the let-down of DADA being awful was soon to be made up for; their next subject was Flying.

All of the first-years gathered around in a circle out on the pitch. This time, Elena would be spending the period with the Hufflepuffs. Apparently, Rosa was already friendly with one of them, Eva, who according to Rosa was quite crazy. The flying instructor, Madam Hooch, told all of the first years to stand beside a broom. Elena thought that the brooms looked quite old and used, and she had no idea how anybody was actually going to_ fly_ on one. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Now that you are all beside a broom, I would like you to do what I say. So, everybody put your right hand over the broom, and say "Up!" On 3, 2, 1,"

"UP!" shouted everybody. Elena's broom moved up about an inch, but then fell to the ground and began rolling slightly. It took a couple of tries for everybody to summon their brooms, with the exception of Rosa who only took one. Almost all of the of the lesson was just first years trying summon their brooms, sit on them, and some lucky ones even got to float in the air for a couple of seconds. It wasn't really too exciting though.

Now it was break time…

The students had a choice of either sitting outside, or going to the hall at break time. Elena, Rosa and Lisa decided to sit outside. "Ok, Rosa. Now tell me about Harry."

"Alright…It all began 10 years ago."

"That long ago?"

"Yes, whenever Harry was a baby. So, there was a dark wizard and his followers. You know what a dark wizard is, right?"

"Well…er…I can vaguely remember my mother wanting to tell me about it whenever we found out that I was a witch, but she decided not to . She didn't want to scare me or anything."

"Hey, don't worry about it, he's gone now." Said Lisa, reassuringly.

"Or so they say." Said Rosa.

"Hey, Rosa, don't talk like that. Of_ course_ he's gone!" Insisted Lisa.

"Hey Guys, who's 'he'?" Asked Elena, tired of these two girls talking like this when they were meant to be explaining it to Elena. And then, Rosa and Lisa said something different but at the same time.

"Voldemort!"

"You-know-who!"

Lisa winced, and stared at Rosa, gaping. "Y-you..you-you said his n-name!"

"Really! I hadn't noticed!" Was Rosa's sarcastic reply. Lisa looked at her in an un-amused way.

"You're really not meant to, you know, people could hear you, and think that you're a supporter. You should watch your mouth when it comes to things like this."

"Oh, please! Our family really don't believe in the whole don't say his name thing. Who cares if you call him 'Voldemort' or 'You-know-who' ? In the end, whether he returns or not is in no way going to be affected by what we call him! We could call him the Great mighty chocolate dipped banana flavoured…elephant for all anybody cares!" She said, exasperated.

"Yes…but…still…" Lisa began to mumble, defeated, "You still shouldn't say his name!"

"What kind of argument is that?" asked Rosa. The two Ravenclaw girls continued to argue, until Elena fed up, and confused, decided to leave. Perhaps Tania would provide better information on the subject than these two quarrelling girls would. But first, she would have to find Tania.

As Elena soon discovered, that not only could the pictures speak, but they appeared to have conscious minds of their own as well. Elena ran past many of them in an attempt to find Tania, but in the end, her efforts failed, as the bell rang, so she was forced to go to her next class.

The 4th and 5th Periods were taken up by Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs again. Lisa and Rosa seemed to be sitting next to each other again, but Elena wasn't sure whether they had actually properly made up, or just dropped the argument because neither of them would admit defeat. Zara and Eva sat next to them, and Eva's craziness was the only thing that kept Elena entertained during the double. Crazy wasn't even strong enough a word to describe Eva, she was just totally mental. One minute she'll be listening intently to the teacher, next thing she's waving her hands everywhere.

The first time she did it, it scared Elena slightly, but over time, she got used to it. Elena got ready to expect the unexpected from Eva for the rest of the year, not just the rest of the lesson.

As soon as Herbology had finished, Elena, Rosa, Lisa, Zara and Eva all made it to the Hall, as every single one of them was starving, especially Elena who had eaten nothing at all at break. The food was gorgeous, almost as nice as at the great feast the night before, but not quite. (although it was probably exactly the same both nights, and the previous night tasted better because she was so excited.)

Elena had roast beef and mashed potatoes, and for desert was two heated pumpkin pasties with an odd, but delicious ice-cream that changed flavour each time she took some of it. Kind of like the every flavoured beans, but without the disgusting flavours. Everyone else at the table were chatting, including Zara and Eva who had decided that they wanted to sit at the Ravenclaw Table so they could speak with Rosa and co., but Elena was too deep in thought to enjoy conversation. She still hadn't gotten the answers that she wanted about Harry and that dark wizard, Voldormet or Vortemor or something. But Elena didn't want to bring it up with Rosa and Lisa again, as she wasn't in the mood to have another trivial argument, so instead she decide to confer with Tania, but just then, something occurred to her that hadn't she hadn't thought of...Tania seemed to get slightly uneasy whenever she mentioned anything that was in any way, even in the slightest, connected to the fact that she was a muggle-born. But, of course, at this moment in time, it was the only choice that she actually had. She HAD to know about this whole story surrounding Harry. So, Elena excused herself from the others, and went over to the Slytherin table to find Tania. While there, she got a few odd looks from some other students (mostly the Gryffindors), but she decided to just ignore it, but it did confuse her. Her and Tania just chatted for a while about general things, like lessons and just any other things they could. It was then that Elena brought up the Harry Potter scenario. Tania actually didn't flinch, which made Elena feel slightly more comfortable, but she did bring her lip up to her lip in the "shush" gesture. "What?"

Tania shook her head, " I can't tell you. It'll draw just a bit too much attention."

Elena frowned in frustration. She had been waiting for what seemed like absolutely ages for this, and it was honestly starting to bug her. At seeing Elena's reaction, Tania added it, "Hey, after lessons, alright? In the library. I'll be waiting…hang on!" she said as she reached for her timetable and looked at it, "We have Charms together last period, so we can go to the library then. Is that ok?"

After a while, Elena just nodded. She wasn't exactly happy about having to wait for another few hours, but at least she would finally know.

"You _can_ come and sit with us, you know." Suggested Elena, signalling over to the Ravenclaw table where her other friends resided. _Friends. _

At the thought of the word, Elena looked over to the Gryffindor table, and tried to spot out the black haired boy with the glasses and the lightning scar. The scar that he had gotten whenever his parents were killed in a car accident. Somehow, Elena just couldn't seem to believe the car accident anymore. How could two wizards die in a _car crash_? It just didn't seem right, at all. Unless, maybe Harry was muggle-born just like Elena was, but somehow the prospect of that didn't seem right, and Elena wasn't sure why. The lightning scar never had made sense, as the chances of a scar actually forming in the shape of a lightning bolt seemed quite slim, but now it was beginning to go together. Harry was a wizard, so something magical must have happened to him.

But were Rosa, Elena, and Lisa actually friends? They had only met a day ago, and the only reason that they had welded together was because they were all in Ravenclaw, and they were all nervous and needed somebody to talk to and be friendly. The same went for Zara and Eva- Elena only knew them because of Rosa knowing Eva, and Eva being best friends with Zara, but could she honestly classify all of them as friends yet? And what about Tania? Ok, Tania, yes. They had spent a lot of time with each other, on the train and during whatever lessons they could, so Elena felt like she knew Tania better than the rest of the girls. And Harry? …Elena realised that she had yet to speak with Harry Potter, and she suddenly felt very bad about it. But she'd need to wait until Tania had explained everything to her before she struck up a conversation with him, just so it would be less awkward.

After Elena had finished her meal, and lunch time was over, she made her way to her next class, which was History of Magic. For many of the other students, History of Magic was an extremely boring lesson that nobody really enjoyed, but Elena found it reasonably interesting, and concept of being taught by a ghost was cool.

Whenever charms, which was the final subject of the day, had been finished, and the lesson dismissed, Elena and Tania were about to make their way to the library, but Elena told Tania to wait for a minute. "Hey, I just have to go up to the common room to check on something, and leave all of my books in my room. Wait in the library for me, kay?"

Tania nodded. "Sure. Just don't be too long."

Elena gave her a thumbs up, and headed off towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

Elena dumped all of her books on the bed, and put her wand into her pocket. She sat down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Gizmo was asleep on her pillow, and she wondered whether he had been sleeping all day. His eye opened after she gave him a stroke, and she pulled him up onto her lap. "Wanna go to the library, Gizmo?" she asked him, obviously not expecting an answer. The cat meowed , and Elena laughed. It was almost as if he could fully understand her. Letting Gizmo down, allowing him to follow her, she walked out of the door. Suddenly, she came to a realisation and chuckled. How stereotypical it was for a witch to have a cat as a pet. But the laughter wouldn't last for ever. Over the next year…over the next seven years, Elena would have to work extremely hard to become the witch that she wanted to be. She'd have to work very hard to survive and win the war that was coming in the foreseeable future…

**Ok, sorry that took long, and I'm not going to make up excuses for the absence of chapters, because I have none. Although, I did start reading The Hunger Games a while ago (finished them now, and seen the movie! ), and my obsession of Harry Potter died down slightly, but I recently discovered that Pottermore would be released in a few days/weeks, so I went back over my fanfic and realised, "God, I need to update this!" So anyway, review if you have time, because I'd appreciate it, but if you don't then that's just fine too. PLEASE no flames, I've only recently started writing, but definitely give me constructive criticism if you think that you have anything to add to my writing. (Which, let's face it, you probably do as there are plenty more experience writers than me on this xD) **


	6. Finally finding out about the Dark Lord

The library of Hogwarts was the biggest library that Elena had ever seen. There were thousands of books, which were all stacked in shelves that almost went up to the ceiling. Elena almost felt as if she were in heaven…reading was one of the things she valued among all others. Tania saw Elena and greeted her over to sit in a corner. The prospect of finally being able to find out what the fuss was about excited Elena- she would no longer completely clueless.

"Ok. Will I just tell you everything?" asked Tania.

"Yes!" Elena replied quickly and loudly, earning a few funny looks from other students.

"Shhh! It's a library!" Tania whispered.

"Sorry…"

"Hmm…Where to begin?"

"From the start, maybe?" Elena suggested as Gizmo crawled unto her lap.

"Yes, but it's pretty hard to even define what 'start' means in this case. I'll just begin from when Harry was a baby. Then we'll see where that goes."

"Kay." Said Elena.

"Also, I'm not extremely knowledgeable, I'm only telling you what I know."

"Yes, just start!"

"Fine…" Tania coughed, "Ahem. So, about 11 years ago-" _Eleven?_ Did she just say _Eleven_? Suddenly the conversation that Elena and Lisa had had when they first met flooded Elena's mind… Sirius Black killing people, Peter Pettigrew being killed and there only being a finger left, Azkaban, Dementors… Could these things be related? Elena pushed the thought away and continued to listen to Tania. Of course, it was only a coincidence…

"About 11 years ago, there was a Dark Wizard on the loose." Elena sighed…she had heard this beginning of the story already, but still, patience was the key.

"He was really as bad as you could go. He killed people simply for his enjoyment. When he was quite young and still at Hogwarts-" He was at Hogwarts? Bad wizards came out of here? Elena wondered what house he was in… 'Slytherin' kept pushing its way into her head…but why?

"When he was quite young and still at Hogwarts, he started gathering other Dark Wizards. They were…_are_ called Death Eaters. They helped him kill and hurt people and so on. So, they story with Harry is, that one day, whenever he was about one year old, Voldemort…decided to kill him." The last part of the sentence was barely even a whisper.

"What!" Elena nearly yelled, getting more strange looks. Tania also gave her a look, and Elena sighed. She lowered her voice to a whisper again, "Why on earth would somebody want to kill a baby?"

Tania's voice was getting quieter each time. "Nobody knows. There are rumours, but… I need not tell you them. All that you need to know is, while Harry was a child, Voldemort wanted him dead."

"Ok, and what happened? Did he kill…Harry's parents?"

Tania nodded sadly. "And that's why Harry Potter is famous. Voldemort killed Harry's parents, who were two of the brightest wizards of the time. But…he _couldn't_ kill Harry. He _tried_. He used the _killing_ curse. But it didn't work, and Harry escaped with a scar."

"But-"

"Don't ask why. The answer is the same as to _why_ did Voldemort kill him. Nobody knows. And from that day forward, Harry Potter was known as "The Boy who Lived."

Elena nodded, but she was lost for words. One thing was definitely certain now- she had to talk to Harry Potter. Not yet, though. She'd wait until they had lessons together, as that would probably take away a bit of the air of awkwardness between them, which she was sure there would be.

Elena and Tania both left the library, and just spoke for an hour, outside. After their conversation was over, Elena went to the Great Hall by herself and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

There weren't many in the great hall at this time (5 o' clock), and there most certainly wasn't a feast, although there were snacks on the table. When her supper had been finished, Elena made her way back up to the Ravenclaw tower. Tiredness was drifting over Gizmo, so Elena wanted to make sure he got to sleep. She would also be heading to bed earlier tonight, probably at about 9, to avoid the possibility of sleeping in again.

On her way to the tower, she bumped into Lisa, who was on her way to the great hall, to get some supper. Elena made it to the eagle knocker, which asked her the same question as it had earlier on , so getting in was no challenge.

Elena, who was now in no rush to get to class or get to sleep, was able to finally take in and observe the Ravenclaw common room in its full glory. The furniture was all gorgeous blue, and there were lovely big curtains which had been left open, allowing Elena to look at the fluffy clouds outside. She went up to her dormitory, and found that Rosa was sitting there doing homework, something that Elena thought she should do soon as well. Gizmo was left on the floor of the dorm, and he began to wander around.

"Hey. What homework are you doing?" Elena asked Rosa.

"I'm just reading over some of the notes we took from charms, since we have it again tomorrow."

"Ah, ok." They hadn't really done that much in charms that day, except learn about a wand technique called 'Swish and Flick' which they would be using to make things levitate for a test that would take place near Halloween.

Elena sat next to Rosa, and also took some charms homework out, but instead of doing it, she chatted to Rosa about something that had been puzzling her for a while.

"Rosa?"

"Mm?" She replied, looking at Elena over the top of her notes.

"Why were you so annoyed by Lisa? You know, whenever you were arguing over…Voldemort?"

Rosa sighed, "It annoys me when people say things about Voldemort. And the whole thing with not saying his name. I mean, for the love of Merlin, why does it make ANY difference what you call him? Whether he's dead or alive, saying his name isn't going to change his views on whether to kill you or not!"

Elena flinched, because the last part of Rosa's sentence had harshness wielded into it. Another question floated into Elena's mind, "Do _you_ believe that he's dead?"

Rosa thought hard before answering, but then finally replied, "In absolute honesty…no. I do not believe that he's dead. Elena, Harry Potter was a baby. A _baby _whenever he apparently 'killed' Voldemort. Do you really believe that a baby killed one of the most evil wizards of all time? He must still be alive. He's probably out there at the minute, planning his horrible plans. Waiting for the best time to strike. Don't you agree?"

Elena considered her answer for a moment, and then finally replied, "I don't know, Rosa."

**A short chapter in which hardly anything happens. Sorry about that...but I _would_ find it easier to write if I were to get more reviews...*hinthint***


	7. Catching up

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. This chapter is to make up for the short one Yesterday, enjoy!**

Elena and her friends honestly thought that they would never hate any subjects at Hogwarts, and that all of them would be somewhat likeable. Potions however, proved all of them wrong. It wasn't the potions class itself that wasn't enjoyable, but more the horrible cold dungeons that they took place in and, worst of all, the teacher. Professor Snape seemed to shout far more than any of the other teachers and deducted points for what seemed like no reason at all. And according to a few of the students, he had a severe favouritism problem to the Slytherin house, of which he was head of. Elena counted herself lucky that they had potions with the Hufflepuffs, so they wouldn't have to endure Snape's favouritism and unfairness. She wondered what Tania thought of potions. The lesson was just taking down a few notes, which wasn't _too_ bad, but everyone, Elena included would have preferred if they were making a potion. Whenever the lesson had finally ended, Elena and her classmates were relived as they wouldn't have to sit through it again until Friday.

All of the rest of the lessons were repeats, except for the final subject of the day, Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor McGonagall, the lady with the sorting hat. Prof. McGonagall was strict, but she was also a very good teacher, and an animagus. Elena found out that an animagus is a person who has the ability to transform into an animal at will, but it can be very dangerous and somebody has to be registered by the Ministry of Magic in order to be legally allowed to have such an amazing power. Rosa's friend Eva was smiling the whole time...which made Elena suspicious and confused, and the mystical grin lasted for the whole lesson, and Rosa kept giving her a 'knowing' look. After the lesson, Elena asked Rosa what the whole smile business was about, but Rosa just blushed and instantly changed the subject to, "So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" The change of subject was unexpected to Elena, so she replied, a little uncertainly, "It's great…I guess…why?"

"Um…" Rosa's face started to glow crimson again, "No reason! Hey listen…I have to er…go now for…to see Zara! Yes! Well, see you later!"

Elena was left standing there dumbstruck and alone.

When Elena got back to the common room a few minutes later, Rosa was nowhere to be seen. _She must have really went to see Zara… _Thought Elena. Nobody else was in the common room, except for Gizmo, so Elena decided that if she got all of her homework done now, it would give her more time to explore the castle and relax later on. They had been given A LOT of Potions and Transfiguration homework, so it was best to get it over with. It wasn't until Elena started doing her homework, that realised she just how much there was of it. She groaned, dipped her quill into ink, and got stuck into it.

By the time Elena had finished, it was 5'o clock, yet neither Rosa or Lisa had turned up. They were probably outside or exploring the castle, something that Elena had meant to do, but not yet. First, she would take a shower and tidy herself up.

Elena's exploring didn't go so well. The caretaker, Mr Filch and his cat Mrs Norris had chased her off and told her to get back to her room as the corridor was forbidden, leaving Elena annoyed that her adventure had been cut short. Now what would she do? She _could_ go and talk to Harry for the first time, because it had been two days already, but he could be _anywhere _in the castle, so it would be best to wait until they had a lesson with each other. Ah, that was what she could do, check her time table for tomorrow and see what lessons they would have tomorrow. They would have no new lessons tomorrow apart from…wait…astronomy was a lesson at Hogwarts? Yes, Elena loved astronomy! Wait…they had it with the Gryffindors, double yes! It said beside it in brackets 'At 12 am on astronomy tower, bring telescope.' Well, this was going to be fun.

Because astronomy would be taking place at 12 o' clock, Elena went to bed early, although she, Rosa and Lisa did talk for half an hour about which subjects they liked least and best among other things. Elena tried to question Rosa about her and Eva in Transfiguration, but once again, she kept changing the topic of conversation, and not too subtlety either, as Lisa caught on as well, but she decided not to say anything. Elena thought that maybe they still hadn't made up about what had happened with the Voldemort conversation. Eventually, Elena drifted asleep.

None of the classes were any different the next day than they had been on the previous two days, with the exception of astronomy, of course. Elena napped for a while since the final class would be on for a long time, and was awakened by Rosa. With the help of each other, they found the astronomy tower, where all of the rest of the first years were already beginning to gather around Professor Sinistra.

"Hello first years. This lesson, is astronomy, the art of watching the planets and studying the movements of stars. Now, unlike most subjects, this subject, at least not in first year, does not directly use magic. So, firstly I would like you all to get into groups of two with somebody of the opposite gender. They can be from either house."

Elena immediately glanced over to the boy who lived, and he glanced straight back over to her. It wasn't like she knew any other boys anyway. Besides, she needed to talk to him badly.

She walked over to him and said awkwardly but with a smile, "Hey there Harry!"

But Harry didn't seem awkward at all, he simply smiled at her and hugged her. "Hello Elena! Wow, you're a wizard too?"

Elena was taken aback by the sudden hug, but she returned it and said, "Yeah, I guess. I never knew though. You either?"

He just nodded, and stared grimly. "I don't think that the Dursleys were too happy about it though."

Elena shook her head, "Don't worry Harry, they're nothing but a bunch of-

"Ok first years, now that you are all in your pairs, we're going to get the telescopes set up on their stands. So, it's really simple, all you need to do is rotate it like this-" she showed them a demonstration, "And the tighten it."

All of the kids did exactly what she said. "Now, I want you to take this piece of parchment and use the telescope to see who can find the most amount of planets. For bonus points, if you know any other objects, such as stars, meteorites, or constellations, then you may also jot them down. Work with your partners to achieve the best scores. Good luck, you have the whole period to do your best!"

Elena smiled. She knew PLENTY of constellations and stars.

"Harry," she whispered, as to not alert the other students of her find, "See that shape there, that looks like an upside down saucepan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the big dipper, or in more technical terms, Ursa Major." She felt very intelligent at that moment of time.

"Ah. Ok." He jotted it down.

"And if you follow the two stars at the end of the base downwards in a straight line…um…Yes, there's Polaris!" She concluded, pleased with herself.

"Yup." Replied Harry dully.

"So, what I was going to say about the Dursleys…"

"You don't need to remind me. They forced me to live in a cupboard for my whole life, I don't need any reminders."

"You should use a spell on that fat oath Dudley whenever you go home for the holidays."

"I would LOVE to, but we can't use magic. And to be honest…privet drive isn't my home. Hogwarts is more of a home than it's ever been."

Elena nodded, understanding…Oh God, she needed to write home soon! She'd wait until the end of the week, so she could fill Eimear in on the whole week.

"How long have you known, Harry?"

"Since my birthday. Hagrid, that's the man who gave me the letter, just bust through the door and gave me my letter, since the Dursleys were trying to hide it from me."

Elena's mouth opened in shock and anger, "They tried to hide it from you, who do those poor and lame excuses for guardians think that they-"

"Oh, I think that's Jupiter!" announced Harry, wanting to change the subject to something more enjoyable.

When they got to the last 10 minutes of the lesson, Professor Sinistra stopped the lesson.

"Okay class, your time is up! Please hand in your work now, and put both your names on the top. While I decide who has produced the best quality of work, you may chat among yourselves."

Elena and Harry were still in fits of laughter, they had been talking about what they thought the best spell to use on Dudley would be. The had suggested a spell to make that makes him skinnier, but then realised that this would probably just make him happy because he would then have to eat a lot more foot to get back to normal weight.

Finally it was time to find out who had gotten the points.

"Now…They winners of 30 house points, 15 each, are…..Harry Potter and Elena Meyen of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house!" Elena and Harry smiled, and everybody else clapped, happy that both houses had gotten some points.

"Okay everybody, return to your common rooms, please, as it's late, and you still have normal lessons tomorrow."

Elena turned around to Harry, "Goodbye Harry, I'll see you tomorrow maybe!"

"Sure Elena!"

Elena ran back to the common room, she had to get to sleep if she wanted to get to her common room. She was the first to return to her dorm, and as she walked through the door to get to her bed, her heart nearly stopped. Gizmo was fully alert staring at the air. But It wasn't just the air he was staring at. Floating above Elena's four poster bed, was a blend of translucent white and silver. Floating above Elena's bed was the ghost of Ravenclaw tower- it was The Grey Lady.

Elena stood there blinking several times, and she then opened her mouth to say something, but she decided not to. "Hello." The beautiful spirit said, "Your Elena…Meyen."

Elena's eyes widened, "H…How on earth do you know my…name?" she managed to get out.

"Oh…I have my ways of knowing things." The Grey Lady said mystically.

"Ok…but…um…I don't mean to sound rude or anything but…why are you here?"

"I travel around the castle at will, although I rarely leave the main tower. You're probably still wondering what brings me here?"

"Well yes…"

"Ah, I am here for many reasons, none of which you could comprehend…as of yet."

"Ok then. I guess." Elena said, still bewildered.

"Now my friend, I must leave." Said the Grey Lady. Elena thought, at first, that she was referring to her, but she noticed that The Lady appeared to be speaking to the cat. Her theory was backed up by the fact that the Gizmo meowed in response. Before she could question it any further, the ghost was gone.

Elena sighed and got into bed. How would she ever get to sleep when she had just seen a ghost…_talking_ to her cat? She set the thought aside the best that she could, and eventually fell asleep. But it wasn't long before the dreams came.

All that Elena could remember about her dream the next morning when she awoke was a gorgeous middle-aged lady with long black hair, and a tiara that had a blue gem and a silver bird at the top of it. She was surprisingly refreshed the next morning, despite her lack of sleep and the shock she got before falling asleep. Refreshed and showered, she, Lisa and Rosa made their way to charms class.

**Hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry if the classes aren't 100% accurate, but it's very difficult to get them accurate, although I've tried my best. Also, if you have time please review. They mean quicker updates, and will make me a better writer if you give me constructive criticism. I have 450 hits, and only 2 reviews! So if you want to see more, then please review! Also 7 people have added this too alert and favourite, but have not left reviews, so if you have or are going to Add this to fav or alert, please review first and tell me why! Also, thanks to anybody who has alert/ favorited this!**


	8. Illness

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. Happy? God I suck at these…**

Whenever Friday arrived, Elena decided that it was finally time for her to get in contact with her mother and tell her what her week had been like. And so, after the horrible potions lesson had ended that day, Elena, with the permission of Tania, used her barn owl to send a letter to her mother. She took out her quill, and began to write;

_Dear Mum_,

_I really am enjoying Hogwarts as much as I hoped that I would. The train ride was quite fun, especially with all of the weird and wonderful sweets that there were. I sat beside a girl called Tania, and she's probably my best friend now (she's even letting me use her owl, Lucifer, to send you this) although, unfortunately, we weren't sorted into the same house, but more on that later. The opening feast and the sorting ceremony were both really fun! But we were all so nervous about it, I could tell by the looks on a lot of the other first year's faces. Oh and guess what? Do you remember Harry from my primary school? Harry Potter? He's here too! He's a wizard mum, and a famous one too-_

At that, Elena stopped writing…Shouldn't her mum have known about him and told her? Eimear was very well educated on the Wizarding World… _No, forget it…_ thought Elena, and she continued to write.

_He's a wizard mum, and a famous one too! He was sorted into Gryffindor, so he must be brave. Anyway, I expect you want to know what house I was sorted into. Well, my best friend Tania was sorted into Slytherin. And I was sorted into none other than Ravenclaw! I really love it here. Everything about it is great! The common room is a really beautiful blue colour, and the beds are sooooo big and comfy. I share a room with two girls, Rosa and Lisa, who are my other friends. The ghost of Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady, is a bit strange, but she's also really pretty. All of the classes are quite fun, except for Potions and History of Magic. History of Magic is just boring as heck (we had a double earlier on…phew!) and the teacher of Potions just seems really cold and nasty (we had a double of that today, too!) My favourite class is Astronomy, but you know why!_

_The food here is delicious, and my favourite desert is flavour-changing ice-cream and pumpkin pasties. _

_So anyway, how are you keeping? I miss you, but don't miss me too much, ok? Also, how's Emma? _

_Well, I'll see you soon mum, write back as soon as you can, the owl will wait for you if you ask it to!_

_Bye!_

_Lots of love, Elena_

Elena instantly attached the letter to Lucifer, and off he flew to find Elena's mother. It was 2:30 now, as the students got off early on Friday afternoons, so she decided that she and and Gizmo would have a walk around the grounds. Elena felt that Gizmo must have been very intelligent, because he would follow her absolutely anywhere, and do everything she wanted him to; all she had to do was ask. On the way out, Harry stopped her.

"Elena! Hi!" he said, "I was wondering…My friend Ron and I," he gestured to the ginger boy who was standing next to him, "Were just heading out to see _another_ friend of mine, Hagrid, you know the big one who took us on the boats, him. So we-I," he changed from 'we' to 'I' whenever his friend Ron gave him a look, "was wondering if you would like to come and meet him as well." He quickly breathed In, having said all of that in one breath.

Elena nodded, "Ok, when are we leaving?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, 20 minutes or so?"

"Ok. Where does he live?"

"On the edge of the forbidden forest. I wouldn't recommend bringing your cat, to be honest, in case he runs off, but it's up to you."

"Alright. Where will we meet?"

"Entrance, in 20 minutes."

Elena nodded. She rhetorically asked Gizmo whether or not he would like to come, or stay in the common room, but to her surprise, he meowed. Wait…what if Gizmo _could_ understand what she was saying?

"Gizmo…do you want to stay in the common room?"

"Meow."

Elena's eyes widened. "Gizmo…do you want to come with us?" This time there was no answer. Elena's brow creased.

"Okay, common room for you then…"

After Gizmo had been left in the common room, Elena went to meet Harry and Ron at the entrance.

"Well, hey guys." Elena smiled and waved at them, and both boys said "Hi," In reply.

"So, let's go, then!" Harry said, as he lead the way.

"You know exactly where he lives, right Harry?" Asked Elena.

"Of course." Nodded Harry.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house, at the edge of the forbidden forest, as Harry had said. Whenever Harry knocked, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then, Hagrid emerged, trying to keep his dog from escaping. "Back, Fang. _Back." _

He let all of them in, desperately trying to cling onto the collar of a very large black boarhound. The house had only one room. Meat and dead pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was steaming away on an open fire, and a massive bed stood in the corner, just big enough for Hagrid.

"Well, ye can make yerselves at home," Said Hagrid, finally letting go of fang, who leaped straight to Ron as he licked his ears off. Similar to Hagrid, Fang was obviously not as fierce as he seemed at first glance, although Elena was still content that she didn't bring Gizmo with her.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring tea, and setting rock cakes out onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Said Hagrid, "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

"And this is Elena," Harry introduced. Hagrid stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "…Meyen?"

Elena's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yes?" How did Hagrid know her name? Well yes, there was the sorting ceremony, but that gave Hagrid no reason to stare at her as if she had three heads.

"Ah yes, Prof. Dumbledore told-" But then Hagrid caught himself and stopped. He shook his head, "Nothing. Dumbledore told me nothing."

"But…" Elena sighed, "Never mind…" She decided just to drop it. Hagrid looked like somebody who wouldn't put up with an argument, and, quite frankly, Elena didn't want to spoil the visit. But the fact that somebody knew something about her that she didn't think she did was not comforting to her. An awkward silence hung in the air, until Hagrid coughed. "Well, help yerselves to rock cakes!"

The conversation was quite bland really, they just spoke about Filch and, how Hagrid wanted to introduce Mrs Norris to Fang, which made Elena giggle, but the topic was changed very abruptly whenever Harry mentioned how he thought that Snape hated him.

"But he seemed to really _hate _me."

"Rubbish!" Said Hagrid, "Why should he?"

"How's yer brother, Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot- great with animals."

Then Ron told Hagrid about Charlie's work with dragons, which amazed Elena. She wanted a dragon… As the talked, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a newspaper cutting. Harry read it to himself, and then exclaimed, "Hagrid! The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It could've happened while we were there!"

"The Gringotts Bank was robbed?" Elena asked, in surprise. Hagrid merely grunted, and then offered Harry another rock cake. Ok, something was definitely getting suspicious now. Harry returned to the newspaper article again, and became transfixed. Hagrid was getting more anxious by the minute.

After half an hour, Harry, Ron and Elena walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets heavy with rock cakes, as they nearly broke their teeth. Harry was very deep in thought, and Elena couldn't help but wonder why…

_Several hours after dinner…_

"Maybe it was something in the dinner?" Suggested Lisa.

"Don't be silly!" Argued Rosa, "The dinner is checked by the house elves before any of it reaches the table. Besides, Dumbledore would never let anybody poison Elena."

"I'm not poisoned!" Cried Elena, "I'm feeling ill and tired…that's all. I must have just overeaten." But even Elena wasn't sure…she had hardly eaten anything at all before the pain in the pit of her stomach had begun. "I'm just going to get some sleep, guys. You can do whatever you want."

"Of course. You need some rest." Rosa gestured Lisa out of the room, "See you later."

Elena nodded in response. "

"Gizmo?" She called out into the room. She heard a meow coming from the bathroom, and Gizmo emerged. "What are you doing in there?" She questioned, but, of course, Gizmo didn't answer and just hopped up beside Elena. The young witch lay down her head onto the soft pillow, and despite the burning in her stomach, she fell asleep almost instantly.

_"How much is this?" she asked the bald man who was at the counter. He actually looked quite buff, and also unfriendly._

_"Oh, I wouldn't waste my time with that, you know." The man at the counter said. Elena's mouth opened in shock, "What!? Why on earth not!?"_

_"Well, it's a waste of space really. I mean, it's not even magical. Some guy tricked us into believing that it was and sold it to us. We didn't even bother putting a price on it, because he was due to be put down this evening."_

"_Put down, you say?" Asked a voice that came from nowhere, "Not even magical? Tricked? I'd say that you're lying." Elena and the man looked around, curiously, and suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. She had long Raven-black hair, and a silver dress that looked as if it had been fashioned by the stars. But what stood out, was the blood pouring from a massive gash in her abdomen. This was no random women, it was the Grey Lady, but she was not a translucent being. She was very much alive._

"_Helena!" The voice of a young man screamed. But Elena never got to know who's voice it belonged to, as, very suddenly, the world around her began to melt._

Elena shot up from her bed, hyperventilating, and drenched in sweat. Her mind started to calm down, as she recognised the Ravenclaw curtains, and the beds of Rosa and Lisa, each with a person in them. But just as soon as her mind had settled down, she felt a horrible familiar sensation in her stomach, and a less familiar one in her head. She had not gotten better overnight, her condition had worsened. Her legs were out of her bed and running towards the bathroom, just as her stomach began to churn. And she made it just in time.

The sound of Elena belching awoke Rosa and Lisa, who rushed into the bathroom to see if she was alright.

"Are you ok!?" Asked Lisa.

"Does she look ok to you?" Snapped Rosa.

When Elena had finished getting sick, she brushed her teeth.

"You should probably go to the hospital wing." Suggested Rosa, concerned.

"No! I'm…I'm fine." Pleaded Elena.

"Evidently, you're not." Said Rosa sternly.

"Look guys, it's probably just a bug. I've had them before, it'll go away in a day or two."

Rosa and Lisa didn't look convinced. "Elena, you really should-

"No!" yelled Elena.

"Well we're awfully sorry for trying to help you, Elena. Maybe you should find _better_ friends, who just yet you die of pain, ok!?" Rosa cried, aggravated. And with that, the door slammed, and Elena was left, in the bathroom, with Gizmo, who had also come to her aid. Shaking, (whether it was because of the vomiting or just shock, she wasn't sure), she removed her clothes and turned the shower on. "Let's wash those bad thoughts away…" She whispered under her breath, sighing as the warm water cascaded down her back.

She laughed slightly, at the fact that Gizmo was polite enough to turn away from her. But he was just an ordinary cat… And he wasn't magical according to the man in the store- the dream came back to her, and her heart skipped a beat…The dream. What had happened in it? The Grey Lady was in it…but she was alive…what if it meant something? What if- No. Elena was very ill. It must have been playing with her mind while she slept. The dream meant nothing. Nothing. She was reading into things too much.

After Elena had dried herself, and got dressed, she decided to go to the library. She wanted take it easy today, so she wouldn't get sick again, so she thought that reading would be the best way to do that. Luckily, she didn't bump into Rosa or Lisa on her way to the library. She got out four books on Astronomy, and quickly headed back to the Common room. She would avoid breakfast today. In the corridors, she met Tania, who offered to help her carry her books, which Elena gratefully accepted.

Elena told Tania what had happened that morning.

"I didn't _mean_ to shout at them. I was tired and sick, and people nagging down my neck wasn't exactly helping."

"You could just say sorry?"

"But I'm not really sorry. At the time, they were nagging me. If anything, they should be sorry for-"

"Nothing. They should be sorry for nothing. They didn't want you getting ill."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," Tania pressed on, "Please, Elena. If you get sick again, you have to go to the Hospital Wing."

Elena sighed, frustrated, "Fine! If I get sick again, I'll go. But I'm _not_ going to get sick again."

"If that's what you think. Anyway, here are your books." The common room entrance was in sight now. "Thanks." Muttered Elena.

"I'll see you later." Said Tania, waving goodbye.

"Bye." Said Elena, looking forward to some alone time.

_In the staffroom…_

"You are sure that it is the girl, Prof. Dumbledore?" Questioned Prof. Flitwick.

"Unfortuneatly, yes. I have never been more sure about something in my life. With the exception….. of Harry Potter."

"When will she know?" Asked Flitwick, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"When she's ready. But…I don't think that it will be me she'll be hearing from."

**Thanks all for reading! It's starting to get more intense…**

**Please review! Tell me what you liked and what I could improve! **


End file.
